No Regrets
by Dreaming The Horizon
Summary: It's two months after the plane crash and Blu and Jewel's love is stronger than ever! The jungle they live in, however, has been keeping secrets from them.
1. Chapter 1 The Mystery

_**Author's note:  
This is a new Rio fan-fic series I'm starting. Reviews are greatly appreciated and sorry for the short chapter. Longer chapters will be written in the future. Thanks for reading!  
Chapter 1: The Mystery.**_

The moon-bathed jungle was silent and serene. There was no activity except for the gentle chirping of crickets. A cannonball tree stood tall in a large clearing. Located near the top was a medium sized hollow. In it were two Cerulean birds wrapped in each other's wings. Soft snoring reverberated throughout the hollow.

_Crack._

Jewel's eyes quickly opened.

_"What was that sound?" _She thought to herself. In her mind she pictured a million different possibilities of what might be lurking in the dark. She shivered at the thought.

After a few more seconds of listening she let out a breath of air. _"It's probably nothing. I should just get back to sleep."_ Closing her eyes once again, she snuggled up close to the love of her life.

The home they lived in was simplistic and lacked any dazzling features. Jewel however, had stunning wings of blue, noticeably lighter than her partner's. Her crest held a slight upward curl. She had a slim body, gentle looking wings and eyes comparable to a blue flame.

She slowly drifted away in to the endless abyss that was her mind.

_Crack._

She opened her eyes suspiciously. Listening for a few more seconds, she felt anxiety rise up in her. _"That is not nothing." _

Carefully sliding her wing out from under her partner's back, she got out of the nest slowly, careful not to make a sound. She walked steadily to the entrance of the hollow. Popping her head out, she saw the beautiful sanctuary that she shared with her partner and several hundred other birds.

Perching herself on one of the protruding branches on the tree, she scanned the ground carefully. "Hmmm." She said to herself after a few moments. "I guess it really _was_ nothing. My imagination may just be playing games with me." She shrugged and made her way back in to the hollow.

Slowly getting in to the nest, she paused and gave Blu, her nerd-bird of a _companion _a gentle kiss on the side of his beak. His feathers were of a dark blue, almost like the deep sea. His crest, like hers, towards the sky ever so slightly, but unlike hers, his was not as full and only contained a few feathers. He had strong powerful wings and in the moonlight, his feathers sparkled like a million crystal tear drops from an angel.

Jewel stared at him with a slightly dropped jaw. _"I've never noticed how breath-taking he is. I can't believe I'm lucky enough to be his."_

A smile appeared on her face and she once again snuggled in to his natural warmth. Closing her eyes, she breathed in his intoxicating aroma and let it take her in to the familiar world of dreams.

_**###**_

Light slowly crept in to the hollow as the sun shed its warmth on to the western hemisphere. Blu slowly opened his eyes and welcomed the increase of temperatures with a smile. Looking towards his faithful partner, he noticed she was much closer to him than normal and that brought an even deeper smile on his face.

He kissed Jewel lovingly on the forehead. The very same girl that he fell for on sight was in his embrace and sleeping cozily on his chest. Nudging her gently, he said in a soothing voice, "Wake up my angel."

She slowly opened her eyes and smiled, causing his heart to fly.

"Good morning Blu." Jewel said affectionately.

"How did you sleep?" he asked with a soft gaze.

"Not very well," she sat up and continued what she was about to say. "I kept hearing noises outside of the hollow." A concerned look replaced her warm smile.

Blu thought for a second. "Are you sure it wasn't an owl? They do hunt at night you know." His face bore the same expression as her.

Jewel sighed. "To be honest I don't know what it was. I'm not even sure if what I heard was real, or just my mind torturing me."

The smile returned upon Blu's face once again. "Don't worry my angel, I'm sure it was nothing, and if it _were_ something, I would protect you in every way possible. There is no reason to be afraid."

Jewel looked deep in to his eyes and saw that he meant what he had said. She returned the smile and said, "Okay I'll stop worrying about it my lovely _companion_."

Blu recognized the reference. It was to a comment he had made a few months ago when he first met her. She had called him a pet, and in anger he had said _"For the record, I am not a pet! I'm a companion."_ He chuckled and he became increasingly aware of his growing hunger. "Let's get a bite to eat shall we?"

She nodded her head and said, "Lead the way handsome."

###

Taking flight, they shot out of the hollow. They flew by the vast variety of trees that were indigenous to Rio de Janeiro. No species of tree was in any way similar to the next. They were all different colors, shapes, and sizes. From above, this caused the sanctuary to look more like a rainbow than a jungle. Light reflected off of the crystal clear waters owned by a rather large pond, located in the middle of the jungle. It was surrounded by tall palm trees and bright green grass.

Blu and Jewel landed gracefully in front of the almost transparent waters. "What do you feel like eating dear?" asked Blu.

Jewel looked at him with a mischievous smile.

"What?" He asked with a confused stare.

She giggled. "Oh, nothing dear"

The crafty smile was still etched on to her face.

Blu now looked more confused than ever. "What's so funny?"

"You're all wet." She replied.

"What are you talking about, I didn't even ge-" Half way through his statement, Jewel picked him up and threw him in to the water.

"WOAHHHHH" he yelled as he plunged in to the ice-cold water. His skin tingled as his body got used to the lowered temperatures. He swam up to the surface, glaring at Jewel when he reached the top. "Ha ha ha, very funny." He said in the most sarcastic tone he could conjure up.

Jewel was on the ground laughing hysterically, tears rolling down the sides of her cheeks. "I ca-, I can't," she said between laughs, "I can't BREATHE!" She laughed even harder.

A sly smile spread across Blu's face. A plan for revenge slowly formulated in his head.

Still laughing, Jewel turned to Blu and saw him flying towards her at break-neck speed. "Uh-oh" was all she could say before Blu grabbed and dragged her in the water with him.

The water immediately numbed her entire body. Meeting her partner at the surface, wearing a playful smile, she said lovingly, "Hey that wasn't nice! You could've at least waited until I was done laughing at you."

Blu chuckled and swam closer to her. He wrapped his wings around her back, stared deep in to her eyes, and replied jokingly, "Why? Are you mad?" Jewel smiled and stared back, entranced by his beautiful, chocolate colored eyes. "I hope this answers your question." Jewel said as she pulled him in to a deep kiss. As their beaks locked together they both closed their eyes in enjoyment.

Jewel pulled him back in to the water laughing.

"You're going to pay for that one!" He said as he splashed water towards her. They both laughed as they started a friendly battle with each other.

Blu sighed in satisfaction. This time speaking in his own mind, he said, _"Life is good."_

###

After their water fight, the two Spix Macaws laid down next to each other on the grass and let the sun dry their soaked feathers. There was a nice breeze making the palm trees sway to some mysterious beat that only they could hear.

Blu turned his head and looked at Jewel. "So back to our original topic, what do you feel like eating?"

Jewel thought for a few moments, "Hmmm, can we go find some mangoes?" She bore a hopeful expression on her face.

He stood up and dusted the leaves out of his feathers. "That sounds lovely! Let's go find some." Spreading his wings, he motioned her to follow him.

Jewel's eyes filled with glee while she got in to take-off position. Mangoes were Jewel's second favorite fruit in the world. Her favorite fruit, however, was the blueberry. _"Hmmm blueberry… that's a__ good nickname for my Blu." _She smiled at the thought and took off as Blu flapped his powerful wings off the ground.

Gaining altitude, Blu started scanning for any visible mango trees. He saw a flock of birds flying towards Copacabana beach, underneath them were patches of beautiful Arara-nut trees. In the far distance lay tall mountains, filled with many species of Rio de Janeiro's native birds, and a vast amount of beautiful green scenery.

After flying for a few more moments, he spotted what he was looking for. A large amount of trees filled with a orange-green hue. He smiled and yelled over the wind to Jewel. "I found them!"

Jewel nodded in acknowledgement and smiled back.

They both did a bank turn to the right and landed on the sturdy branches of one of the mango trees.

After they had their fill of the succulent fruit, they started their way back to the cannonball tree which held their cozy home.

###

The hollow was finally in sight which brought a sigh of relief from Jewel. Even though it was still early in the day, her wings were aching and tired. _"Geez, why do mangoes have to grow so far away?" _She complained quietly.

"Jewel do you see that?" said Blu. He was now right next to her and the fact that she didn't notice surprised her.

"See what my dear?" Jewel inspected her surroundings but saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"Look over there." Blu motioned with his wing to a patch of grass right underneath their hollow. Jewel looked and saw a sparkling object. Her eyes squinted to make out what it was.

"What is it?" She asked cautiously.

"I don't know but let's find out!" The curiosity in his voice was evident.

They quickened their pace and within a few seconds, landed a mere 5 feet away from the mysterious object.

Blu examined the object. "Hmm it appears to be a crystal of some sort."

"You're right, but why is it here?" Jewel had a startled expression plastered to her face.

Blu walked over to the strange piece of rock and picked it up. As soon as he touched it, his body glowed a bright ghostly white and he started to float above the ground. It felt as if his wings had been set on fire and his body was covered in ice.

He screamed in pain, "AHHHHHH IT BURNS! JEWEL HELP ME!"

His vision started to blur, and he saw Jewel running towards him. His body dropped to the ground as he fainted. The last thing he remembered was Jewel screaming his name.


	2. Chapter 2 A twist in my story

_**Authors note:**_

_**Okay today is going to be the shortest chapter out of them all. I'm sorry but I have to get to studying, although i did not want to leave you guys with nothing! Tomorrow I will post a long chapter, I promise!**_

_**Chapter 2: A twist in my story**_

_Ba-dum_

_Ba-dum_

_Ba-dum_

Blu slowly opened his eye-lids. His vision was blurred and refused to focus in on anything.

_Ba-dum_

_Ba-dum_

Blu's ears picked up on the deep sound. _"How strange." _he thought. _"It sounds just like a heart-beat."_

_Ba-dum_

_Ba-dum_

He let his ears grow familiar with the sound and let it slip out of his mind.

He felt the strange material around him. It was unusually soft and a strange, but comfortable heat emanated from it.

After a few more seconds, he tried to close and open his eyes once again. This time, as if on cue, they slowly came in to focus. It was almost pitch black around him, but as his eyes got used to the lowered amount of light, he gasped

at what he saw. _"This is definitely not my hollow." _

Blinking a few times, he made sure that his mind wasn't playing tricks on him.

He stepped out of the nest he was in, and as he looked back he saw that it wasn't made of sticks like normal nests. It was made of what looked to be sapphire spirals, entwined around one another and forming a circle around soft

linens that lay in the middle.

He was in a whole new place that held no resemblance to the jungle, or rather, _anything_ he had ever seen before.

Surrounding him was dense fog, drifting lazily around him. However, unlike the fog he was used to seeing, it was concentrated in to a small number of clouds spread out upon a great distance.

The main source of light came from tiny, blue fireballs floating around him, as if suspended in air. Captivated, he reached out and touched one of them with the tips of his feathers. To his surprise, it wasn't hot, but rather ice cold to the

touch. They were about a quarter of an inch in size, and in the darkness, looked like stars taken from the night-time sky itself.

In the distance, were gigantic clouds, covering an unknown source of energy. This too, brought a strange blue light, but unlike the glow from the strange fire balls surrounding him, it had a purple undertones to it. This made the

clouds seem like a beautiful silhouette.

_Ba-dum_

_Ba-dum_

His ears once again focused on to the noise that circled him. Looking around, he saw nothing that could make such a noise. After a few minutes of looking, he became obsessed in finding the source. A few more moments flew by, and finally, he gave up.

"It's you."

Blu jumped in fright at the sudden sound. He turned around and saw a tall, Spix's Macaw, wrapped in a majestic robe. His white feathers showed that he was old, but other than that, there was no indication of his life fading from him.

He had a strong, muscular build, and his wings looked more powerful than an eagle's. Just like Blu, he had chocolate colored eyes, and looked just as sharp as his talons, which resembled knives.

"What did you say?" Blu asked confusedly.

"That sound. It's you." said the white bird. He motioned to Blu's chest and then to the sky.

Blu looked up and saw what looked to be a floating shard of crystal. Startled by the sight, he looked back at the stranger and asked, "What is it?"

He looked deep in to his eyes and after what seemed like eternity, finally spoke. "It's your heart."

Blu became greatly confused. _"How is that even possible?" _He brought one of his feet to his chest and felt for a heartbeat. _There was none._

He became light headed and stumbled to the ground.

The white macaw looked at him. "Do you know where you are?"

Getting to his feet once again, he began to panic.

"No as a matter of fact, I don't! I have to get back to Jewel! How do I get out of here? Jewel is probably worried si-" Blu was cut off by a wing to the beak.

Blu started to shake uncontrollably. _"What if I've been bird-napped? Oh my gosh they are probably going to kill me! I have to get out of here.. but how..?"_

As if he was able to read his mind, the stranger started to speak. "Do not be afraid. Everything will be brought to your knowledge shortly."

Blu didn't know why he trusted this strange white bird, but he believed every word he said.

The white macaw paused and spoke again, "Do you know who I am?"

Blu shook his head.

A deep look of understanding spread across his face. He took a step closer and brought one of his wings to Blu's shoulder.

What he said next troubled him greatly.

"I am you."


	3. Chapter 3 The Secret Is Out!

_**Author's note:  
As promised, here is a longer chapter! I hope you are enjoying the story so far. This is presenting itself to be a real challenge to write so I would appreciate it if you left some reviews! Thank you for reading!  
Chapter 3: The Secret Is Out!**_

Blu's eyes snapped open. His face was covered in sweat. Back in his home, he felt a sense of relief wash over him. It looked to be early in the morning. It was cold and no light was coming in to the hollow.

"BLU!" yelled a familiar voice.

He looked towards the direction of the sound. It was Jewel. Her cheeks were soaked, evidence that she was crying all night. She bore a large smile and her eyes glowed. Happy to see him awake, she launched herself on to him and wrapped her wings around him. She cried even more, her tears rolling down her face and on to his chest.

He hugged her and stroked her smooth back. He softly cooed to her, "Shhhh, it's okay my love. Everything is going to be alright."

At this her tears started to lessen. "I... I was so scared Blu," she said in between sniffles, "I thought I lost you."

"What made you think that?" he said with a startled expression.

Jewel sat up and looked deep in to his eyes. "You didn't have a heartbeat."

With eyes widened, he brought one wing to his chest. There was still no pulse, no indication that he was a living creature. He didn't notice before, but he wasn't even breathing. He didn't feel the need to.

_"Am I dead? How is this possible? Could it have happened because of that crystal?"_

Jewel spoke once again, "I didn't know what to do.. I felt like my world came crashing down. I couldn't breathe, and I could barely see through all the tears I was crying."

She smiled, "I'm just glad you are back. I wouldn't have made it a day without y-"

Blu hushed her and brought his beak to hers. Both of their eyes closed, as they savored the romantic moment they shared.

_Crash._

An explosion of sound and smoke filled the hollow making it impossible to see and hear. They both pulled away from each other in fright.

Coughing, Blu got up and tried to see through the smoke, but no amount of squinting availed him.

_"Great! What now!"_

He grabbed a hold of Jewel, who was now next to him.

"What is happening!" shouted Jewel.

Blu shouted back in reply, "I don't know, but it can't be good!"

After a few moments the smoke cleared.

Standing there was a tall, muscular, Goliath Cockatoo. He had black feathers, and his eyes were bloodshot. He looked at Blu and then to Jewel. He examined them from head to toe very slowly. "I've finally found you two." His voice held sinister intentions. He grimaced and spoke again, "The last two Spix's Macaws on the planet."

Blu's voice was shaky, "What do you want with us?" he asked cautiously.

The black-feathered stranger looked at him with a furious gaze. He laughed maniacally and said, "I want to rid this planet of your species!"

Blu was taken aback by his comment. "B-but wh-why?" he stammered.

The dark bird's eyes never left him. "It's nothing personal. I'm just getting rid of the last obstacles to our plan."

This time it was Jewel who spoke, "We don't even know you! Why would we interfere with any of _your_ business!"

He scoffed at her. "You will never find out! You're time is up!"

The black cockatoo suddenly flung himself at Jewel, slashing at her stomach, however she was quick to react and jumped backwards just in time to dodge his attack. He grinned and while she was recovering, pinned her to the ground.

A furious look spread across Blu's face. "NO ONE ATTACKS MY JEWEL!" he screamed.

He felt a surge of energy rush through his veins. Charging at the cockatoo, he was only a blur as his speed distorted the way his attacker saw him.

Within nanoseconds, Blu had his attacker under his talons.

Filled with fright, the evil bird's eyes widened. "I see." He looked horrified. "It has already begun." He cleared his throat. "Just remember what I'm about to tell you."

Curious, Blu listened to what he had to say.

"There are thousands more like me. This isn't the end, it is only the beginning."

With this statement he laughed demonically.

Blu had heard enough. He brought down his foot, and the snapping of bones filled his ears. The evildoer was dead.

Jewel was now standing behind him. Her beak was almost wide open.

"Blu… h-how did you do that?"

He looked at his partner with a serious face.

"I don't know, but I am going to find out who is responsible for this. He said there were _thousands_ of birds like him. Someone has to be pulling the strings, and until we get rid of their leader," he paused and turned back around. "We will never be safe."

Jewel dropped to the ground in a daze. "Blu what is happening here?"

He walked over to her and sat with her, putting a wing around her. "Let's find out."

Looking at him with her gorgeous cerulean eyes, he saw for the first time in his life, that she was scared. He forced a smile and kissed her cheek.

"I will protect you Jewel. I will keep you safe, this I promise you."

She nodded and put her head on to his chest. Enjoying the warmth of his feathers, she wrapped her wings around him once again.

"Blu?" she asked.

"What is it, my angel?"

She wiggled and brought herself in to a more comfortable position.

"What happened when you touched that rock? When you attacked that bird, you traveled faster than any bird, no, any THING possibly could. Please tell me what you experienced."

He sighed and rested his head on the top of hers.

"It's a long story, but I guess I'll tell you."

He started to retell the events that occurred the night before.

_**###**_

Light now flooded the hollow that housed Blu and Jewel.

The sleep deprived Jewel was sleeping soundly in the nest.

Blu sat on the edge of the small hole in the tree. He stared in to the horizon exploring his thoughts.

_"Blu. I have the answers you seek."_

He jumped in fright at the unexpected voice in his mind.

"Who are you?" he asked aloud.

_"You'll find out soon enough. Meet me in two days at widow's peak. There I will answer all of your questions."_

"Wait! Where is widow's peak?"

The voice in his head did not respond.

This time it was his own voice in his mind. _"This is getting weirder and weirder by the second."_

Blu let out a breath of air, stood up, and stretched. He looked back at his partner. "I'll be right back, my angel."

. He was getting fairly hungry and decided to go out and get something for them to share. Spreading his wings, he took flight

_**###**_

Jewel awoke to find Blu staring at her. He was sitting right beside her and seemed troubled.

Trying to uplift the mood, she smiled at him. "Were you watching me sleep?"

Blu returned the smile. "As a matter of fact, yes I was. You looked way to beautiful to not be looked at."

He nuzzled his beak in to her neck causing her to laugh.

"Blu! Stop it! It tickles!"

This only encouraged him to do it more. Soon she was on the ground laughing uncontrollably. When he was sure she had enough, he finally stopped.

Jewel sat back up and glared at him. "My stomach hurts now! Thanks a lot Blu!"

Her voice had a playful tone to it which made him chuckle.

"You're welcome!" he teased.

After a few more seconds of laughing the serious mood returned.

He cleared his throat and spoke again.

"Jewel, I know this is going to sound crazy, but a voice in my head told me to meet someone at Widow's Peak in two days."

Her face turned grim. Just the mention of Widow's Peak made her stomach churn.

Blu spoke again, "What's wrong?"

Jewel faced her partner and stared at him for a few moments.

"Widow's peak is where my family was murdered."

In shock, Blu's beak was wide open.

"I'm so sorry, I never knew. You can stay back if you want to."

Jewel shook her head. "No I'm coming with you," she sighed and spoke again, "I have to face my demons sooner or later."

Blu nodded in understanding. Trying to lighten up the mood once again, Blu grabbed the fruit he found while on his flight. There in his talons were 2 mangoes and at least two dozen blueberries still on the branches.

"Let's eat shall we?" he said with a smile.

Jewel nodded her head in agreement and partook in the meal with her partner. She closed her eyes in enjoyment as the sweet juices from the blueberries filled her mouth.

_**###**_

When the two macaws were finished with their meal, they preened each other and cleaned one another's beak.

Suddenly his face lit up. "Hey I have an idea!" said Blu.

Jewel looked at him and tilted her head in curiosity.

"Let's go visit Rafael and Eva!"

The images of the two toucans filled her head. She smiled and eagerly nodded in agreement. "Good idea! They can help us out!"

Blu stood up and helped Jewel to her feet.

They took flight towards the hollow that sheltered the toucan couple. A light breeze shifted their feathers as they flew. The fruity air filling their noses as they passed over the rainbow colored jungle.

After a few moments Rafael's hollow was in sight. They did a steep dive towards it and landed clumsily on to the dirt ground.

"Aye! My amigos!" called out an all too familiar voice.

There standing in the entrance of the hollow was none other than Rafael himself. The toucan's appearance hadn't changed from the last time they saw him. His beak was orange and red with black expanding over the tip. His feathers were a deep black, however his belly bore white feathers. He wore a cheerful expression and flew over to them.

"What can I do for you two?"

Blu was the first one to speak, "We came to talk to you. We need your help with something very important!"

Rafael's eyes sparkled with interest. "Anything for my two love birds! Now speak what you need and it shall be done."

Blu and Jewel took turns telling the toucan about the events that occurred recently.

His cheerful expression changed in to a serious stare.

He continued to stare for a few more moments. "So the day has finally come then?"

Blu was startled at his remark.

"What do you mean? Do you know something about all of this?" asked Blu at a quickened pace.

Rafael nodded and spoke once again, "Sit down amigos. It's going to be a loooong story."

The two birds sat and listened earnestly.

The toucan also sat down.

"Have you ever wondered why the Spix's Macaw species came so low in numbers?"

Both birds shook their heads.

Blu spoke in a voice tinted with curiosity, "It actually never came in to my mind. Please tell us more."

Rafael cleared his throat and started his story.

"Hundreds of years ago, the jungle was ruled by an organization of birds who called themselves the _Purifiers_. In their twisted ways, they saw everything and everyone impure, besides them. They decided to destroy everything they deemed as impure."

_"PURIFIERS!"_

_The warning came from a small green parakeet. _

_ The small village was flooded with screaming as the ghastly warning was called. Hundreds of birds took off. Hoping to escape from the terrifying group, they all went separate ways in a daring attempt to confuse them, but to no avail, they were surrounded. Thousands of black cockatoos began killing the village off one by one. The Purifiers were so vast in numbers that they looked like a black cloud of smoke._

_ Five cerulean birds watched the massacre with wide eyes._

_ "How long are we going to let this go on?"_

_ The leader of the group was silent and only stared at what was going on._

_ "Noiz! We need to do something before everyone is killed!"_

_ His feathers were a deep blue, and just like all of the other members of the group, his eyes were filled with rage._

_ Noiz looked at the bird who addressed him._

_ "We can't do anything! We have to sit and wait until we form a plan!"_

_ The bird was startled by his leader's remark._

_ "We can't just sit here and let them all __**die**__!"_

_ Zion grew annoyed. "Skylar! I said we cannot do anything! I am ordering you to stand down!"_

_ Skylar shook his head and fury filled his eyes._

_ "NO!"_

_ A bright flash of light filled the sky and in Skylar's place, was a glowing white bird. He had streaks of neon blue were spread out upon his body._

_ Noiz shouted at him, "STAND DOWN! We CANNOT show them what we can do! They will kill all of our species before we even have the chance to teach them our ways!"_

_ Skylar looked at him with a serious gaze. "Then we'll have to kill them all."_

_ He took off before his leader could protest anymore._

_ Noiz was furious but he wasn't going to let his lieutenant go in there alone._

_ "Let's go men! His arrogance will be the end of us all," he said gravely_

_ More flashes of light appeared and more glowing white birds replaced the others. _

_ The now glowing Noiz put his left talons on a slightly elevated rock in front of him. He let out a loud screech which startled the Purifiers._

_ He looked at his men and nodded._

_ "ENGAGE!" he ordered._

_ The remaining four birds took off and started their deadly battle with them._

_ The battle lasted hours on end. On the ground, it was raining blood. The glowing white birds let out streams of energy from their beaks which disintegrated everything in its path. Their speed was so fast, that from a humans point of view, they could not even be seen. _

_ Defeated, the platoon of Purifiers retreated back to their base._

_ Noiz had a grave look on his face. "Our whole species is doomed."_

_ He slowly flew back to his home to say his final goodbye._

"Long story short, Noiz and his army went to the Purifiers base. No one knows what they did, but they and the Purifiers haven't been seen since."

The toucan sat there for a few moments and added, "Until now that is."

Blu stared at him with a troubled expression. "So what does this have to do with Jewel and I?"

He nodded and continued. "Well they say a strange rock from space landed in the Jungle a few years before the incident. The crystals from the meteorite gave whoever touched it special abilities. However, it only affected one species of bird."

Blu already guessed what his next statement was going to be, and sure enough, he was right.

"The Spix's Macaw."

Jewel's eyes looked as if they were going to pop out of her head. She could not talk, much less blink as she struggled to take in all the information she had just heard.

"Your species was mass murdered. They are rising up again, and will soon take over the jungle as well if you do not stop them soon! You are the only obstacle in their way. They know what you can do and they will hit you with everything they've got. I suggest you meet that bird at Widow's Peak tomorrow if you want a chance at winning."

Blu nodded and looked at Jewel. "Let's go home, angel."

He looked back at Rafael and thanked him for all of his help.

The two blue macaws took flight and started their way back to their home.

The sun was just starting to set, and as the light hit the trees, a beautiful orange hue filled their vision.

_**###**_

A few hundred feet away, Noiz watched as the two cerulean birds flew back to their home.

"Do you think they're ready?"

The question came from a gigantic military macaw.

Noiz nodded his head. "Come tomorrow, I will tell him about his origins."

He motioned with his wing to the westward direction. "Come let's make our way to widow's peak. We'll wait for them there."

The military macaw grunted in response and took off in flight.

Noiz looked back at Blu and Jewel in the distance. "I hope I made the right choice."

He took flight and caught up with the green macaw.

_"Until tomorrow my friend." _


End file.
